1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for converting solar energy into heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a device previously developed by the applicant (Ger. Offenlengungsschrift No. 3 048 499) both the channel facing the sun and the perpendicularly directed channel have covers. It turns out that to recover a given amount of heat with such a device one needs either a relatively large number of collector elements or very large elements.
The problem underlying the present invention is to refine the abovementioned device so that the same output may be obtained with substantially less base area for the collector elements.